Coffee Shop
by just-mille
Summary: Tłumaczenie miniaturki autorstwa Blind.illusion, które w oryginale można znaleźć na /s/5104764/1/Coffee Shop


**Coffee Shop **

Codziennie zjawiała się w Coffee Shop, stale o tej samej porze, nigdy się nie spóźniając. Zawsze miała na twarzy uśmiech, który kochałem i o którym śniłem. Odkąd zobaczyłem ją pierwszy raz, wiedziałem, że znalazłem coś niezwykłego. Jednakże ona nie zdawała sobie sprawy z mojego istnienia, ani z tego, że walczyłem z nieśmiałością, aby z nią porozmawiać, podczas przyjmowania zamówienia.

- Raz cappuccino i czekoladowa mufinka.

Zawsze prosiła o ten sam zestaw i zawsze właśnie ja przynosiłem jej kawę i babeczkę. Niestety nigdy nie odważyłem się do niej zagadać. Po prostu uśmiechałem się uprzejmie zza dzielącej nas lady. Przez pierwszych kilka dni myślałem, że będę ją widywał tylko w Coffee Shop, ale kiedy rozpoczęły się zajęcia w koledżu, okazało się, że mieliśmy razem kilka lekcji. Zazwyczaj siadała z przodu, aby lepiej słyszeć profesora, a ja zajmowałem miejsce na końcu, skupiając więcej uwagi na jej ruchach niż na temacie wykładu. Starałem się nie rzucać w oczy, gdy obserwowałem, jak podnosi swoją drobną rękę, chcąc odpowiedzieć na pytanie albo wyrazić swoje zdanie. Uwielbiałem jej głos; gdy zaczynała mówić, w klasie zapadała cisza, wszyscy z zaciekawieniem czekali na to, co zamierza powiedzieć. Posiadała pewnego rodzaju władzę nad ludźmi, choć zdawała się o tym nie wiedzieć.

Trwało to przez jakiś czas, aż któregoś dnia wpadłem na nią, rozsypując jej książki na podłodze. Początkowo mnie nie zauważyła, gdyż rozmawiała przez telefon i dopiero po kilku sekundach przeprosiła za nieostrożność. Oddałem dziewczynie pozbierane materiały, a ona uśmiechnęła się, dziękując. W tamtym momencie słowa utknęły mi w gardle, a czas się zatrzymał. Ten zwyczajny gest uszczęśliwiał mnie przez resztę dnia, a właściwie do końca tygodnia. Zrozumiałem wtedy, że sympatia do niej nie była zwykłym zauroczeniem. Uczucia stawały się silniejsze za każdym razem, gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotykały, a ona obdarowywała mnie szczerym uśmiechem.

Aż do pewnego deszczowego dnia, który wywrócił moje życie do góry nogami. Usiadła przy stoliku, z dala od miejsca, w którym stałem. Taka odległość była nie do zniesienia i zapragnąłem znaleźć się bliżej, tylko po to, by poczuć bicie jej serca obok mojego. O tej porze do Coffee Shop nie przychodziło zbyt wiele osób, więc w spokoju obserwowałem, jak utkwiła nieobecny wzrok na posadzce, mrużąc oczy. Wodziła opuszkiem palca po krawędzi filiżanki, a czarna ciecz w środku robiła się chłodniejsza z sekundy na sekundę.

Wpatrywałem się w nią, gdy westchnęła ciężko i zmieniła pozycję, krzyżując nogi oraz przeczesując ręką włosy. Podniosła naczynie i upiła łyk, oblizując wargi z pozostałości kawy, która ciągle się na nich znajdowała.

Pragnąłem zamienić się w język, który kosztuje te usta. W dłoń, która dotyka jej skóry. Chciałem się do niej zbliżyć, od chwili, gdy zobaczyłem ją pierwszy raz. Wszystko, o czym marzyłem - to być z nią. Brzmiało to zapewne naiwnie, przecież znałem jedynie imię brunetki. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiałem z tą kobietą, ale czułem między nami silną więź. W przeszłości chodziłem z paroma dziewczynami, ale odkąd ją ujrzałem, wszystkie wcześniejsze emocje okazały się zaledwie namiastkami prawdziwego uczucia.

Twarz zwróciła w kierunku szyby, po której spływały krople deszczu. Oparła podbródek o dłonie i przekrzywiła głowę na bok, przymykając delikatnie powieki. Obserwowała ludzi na zewnątrz, próbujących uciec przed ulewą. Wyglądała na zmartwioną. Od razu zainteresowałem się tym i ogarnęła mnie złość, że coś lub ktoś ją niepokoi.

Powiedziałem koledze, że idę zrobić sobie przerwę i pod wpływem impulsu ruszyłem w stronę ostatniego stolika w Coffee Shop, przy którym siedział mój anioł.

- Przepraszam – zacząłem i w jednej chwili słowa same wydobyły się z moich ust, a ona spojrzała na mnie swoimi pięknymi oczami. - Przepraszam, że pytam, ale czy wszystko w porządku?

Czekałem, aż powie, żebym zostawił ją w spokoju, bo nie rozmawia z nieznajomymi. Jednak tak się nie stało. Zamiast tego, uśmiechnęła się, choć jakby słabiej niż zwykle. Podejrzewałem, że rozbawił dziewczynę własny żart. Następnie odpowiedziała na pytanie, a jej cudowny głos wypełnił moje uszy.

- Nie, ale... niedługo będzie.

- Och. - Spojrzałem na nią, gdy znowu się zaśmiała. Uświadomiłem sobie, że nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia, więc odwróciłem się i zacząłem odchodzić, kiedy usłyszałem, jak woła.

- Hej, może usiądziesz?

Poczułem szaleńczą radość i podszedłem, siadając naprzeciwko wybranki.

Położyła przedramiona ze splecionymi palcami na stole. Wzrok utkwiła we mnie, a kiedy złapała moje spojrzenie, wykrzywiła wargi w małym uśmiechu. Czekała, aż coś powiem, więc zrobiłem to:

- Dlaczego powiedziałaś, że „będzie w porządku"? - zapytałem, ale najwyraźniej nie był to dobry pomysł, bo posmutniała. Spanikowałem, podejrzewając, że poruszyłem zły temat. Próbując to naprawić, wyjąkałem:

- Chodziło mi o... po prostu... jeśli nie chcesz... to znaczy... nie musisz odpowiadać...

Podniosła rękę, przerywając i westchnęła:

- Okej. - Obdarzyła mnie kolejnym bladym uśmiechem i spuściła wzrok na stolik. - Właśnie rozstałam się z chłopakiem, z którym spotykałam się dość długo.

Na dźwięk tych słów, moje serce zamarło. Chłopak. Oczywiście, że miała kogoś - była piękna, inteligentna, mądra, zabawa. Idealna. Zrobiłem z siebie kretyna, nie sprawdzając czy jest zajęta. Teraz oznajmiła, że z nim zerwała, więc istniała nadzieja, dzięki której mogłem czekać na nią przez te wszystkie kolejne dni.

- Przykro mi – odparłem zgodnie z prawdą. Nie chciałem, żeby się martwiła. Zasługiwała na szczęście i na powody do radości. A ja zasługiwałem na jej uśmiech.

- W porządku - kiwnęła i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. - Nie smucę się przez to, że z nim zerwałam, ale dlatego, że nie zrobiłam tego wcześniej.

Niepewność pojawiła się na mojej twarzy, zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Co takiego?

Zaśmiała się i wywróciła oczami.

- To porządny mężczyzna, ale nie kocham go - wytłumaczyła, wzruszając ramionami. - Natomiast cała rodzina, owszem.

- Nie rozumiem. Skoro nie darzyłaś go głębszym uczuciem, to dlaczego spotykałaś się z nim tak długo? - zapytałem, naprawdę zaintrygowany. - Jak można być z kimś, kogo się nie kocha?

Przeczesała ręką włosy.

- Znamy się od dziecka, dorastaliśmy razem i wszyscy wokół wmawiali nam, że będziemy idealną parą i w to uwierzyłam. Zaczęliśmy się widywać na poważnie w szkole średniej, aż do teraz, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nic do niego nie czuję.

- Co sprawiło, że to sobie uświadomiłaś? - Położyłem przedramiona na stole, aby być choć trochę bliżej niej. Kiedy usłyszała to pytanie, zachichotała i rozejrzała się dookoła.

- Ta kawiarnia.

- Coffee Shop? - Zmarszczyłem czoło.

- Taak. - Zaśmiała się. Uwielbiałem ten dźwięk. - Za każdym razem, kiedy tu przychodziłam, byłam coraz bardziej pewna, że miłość do niego była jak miłość do ludożerców. - Zachichotała. - Nie istniała.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc: za każdym razem, jak tu przychodziłaś? - Bardzo mnie to zaciekawiło.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy, a usta lekko rozchyliła w przypływie niepewności, ale po chwili się uspokoiła.

- Wyglądasz znajomo - nagle zmieniła temat, unosząc brew. - Czy my się znamy? Jesteś tym uroczym strażakiem, który w tamtym tygodniu uratował kota siedzącego na drzewie?

Uśmiechnąłem się, bo właśnie obdarzyła mnie komplementem.

- Nie - odpowiedziałem, przysuwając się. - Ale, istotnie, znamy się.

- Naprawdę? - spytała, zdezorientowana. - Skąd?

- Poza serwowaniem ci każdego dnia cappuccino i czekoladowych babeczek – zacząłem z uśmieszkiem - Mamy razem zajęcia.

Patrzyła, zaskoczona lub rozbawiona faktem, że pamiętałem skład jej stałego zestawu. Nie potrafiłem nic odczytać z wyrazu jej twarzy. Oczy brunetki przejrzały na wylot moją duszę. Zastanawiałem się, czy dostrzegła, jak bardzo ją lubiłem i jak, za każdym razem, gdy wchodziła do Coffee Shop, pragnąłem poczuć nasze ciała blisko siebie.

Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach.

- Zamierzasz mi zdradzić swoje imię, „chłopcze-od-kawy"?

- Powiem ci – drażniłem się, a ona ponownie uniosła brew. – Przy kolacji.

- Kolacji? - odpowiedziała i kąciki ust uniosły się w uśmiechu. - Co z ciebie za mężczyzna, że zapraszasz na randkę osobę, która właśnie rozstała się z chłopakiem?

- Mężczyzna, który czekał za długo – odrzekłem z powagą. Wydawało mi się, że się nad czymś zastanawiała, ale nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną, kiedy powiedziałem, że zwlekałem, by zaprosić ją na randkę. Prawdę mówiąc, zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że była zadowolona. Podobał mi się ten widok.

- Dobrze, zjem z tobą kolację – zgodziła się po długiej przerwie. Chciałem skakać z radości. - Ale nie mogę nazywać cię do tego czasu „chłopakiem-od-kawy".

- Możesz mówić na mnie jak tylko zechcesz – zaproponowałem szczerze.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się promienny uśmiech.

- Zatem będę zwracała się do ciebie Jasper.

Zrobiłem zaskoczoną minę, kiedy usłyszałem, jak wymawia moje imię. Nie miałem pojęcia, skąd je znała. Myślałem, że byłem dla niej niewidzialny - po prostu zwykły chłopak, który serwował codziennie kawę i jednocześnie jeden ze szkolnych kolegów. Wypowiedziała to słowo w bardzo przyjemny sposób. Siedziałem speszony, a ona zauważyła lekkie napięcie między nami, zachichotała i przysunęła się do mnie jeszcze bliżej, tak że jej usta dzieliły zaledwie centymetry od moich.

- Chyba nie sądziłeś, że przychodziłam tu każdego dnia tylko po to, by napić się kawy?

Zaśmiałem się i dotknąłem gładkiego policzka towarzyszki.

- Cóż, chyba nie, Alice.


End file.
